1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine, and more particularly to a vending machine that vends both drinking water and drink mixes (e.g., flavored drink mixes).
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper hydration is important to maintain health. Consumers have several options for maintaining proper hydration, the most common of which is water.
As an alternative to municipal water supplies, consumers purchase bottled water, but bottled water can be expensive and generate waste (e.g., empty bottles) that are not always recycled. Users can also purchase water from dispensing machines, which is generally less expensive than bottled water, provides water of comparable quality and avoids the generation of waste associated with bottled water. Additionally, water dispensing machines are conveniently found near supermarkets, mini-markets and other locations, making them easily accessible to the public.
However, a need exists for a water vending machine that provides consumers options for customizing the water purchased at the vending machine.